


Looking Back.

by mindcomber



Category: Shane (1953), Shane - Jack Schaefer
Genre: Canon Compliant, Friendship/Love, M/M, Post-Canon, Rare Fandoms, Rare Pairings, Regret, Spoilers, Western, sadness.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-23 01:10:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17070644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mindcomber/pseuds/mindcomber
Summary: Joe's P.O.V.Word's un-spoken...





	Looking Back.

Shane. I deeply regret doubting your motives for coming here.

We felt so good after up-rooting that stubborn ole' stump.

We sure were riding high that day.

A feeling I will never forget, and I wont even try.

We shared the thrilling enthusiasm in a wide smile of our hard labour's achievement.

The two of us together, well we made such a great team.

We could continue to work like that, if only you would stick around a while longer.

Men must stay and just abide, not treading new territory continually.

Shane. You are wanted here, you are loved, no use trying to pretend.

Please stay, you belong here, with us my friend, sharing the good life, without end.

Epilogue:

Ohh Shane, you just had to go and ride away.

Things will never be the same again, around these part's.

Too many broken heart's...

The End.


End file.
